The Truth Behind Rachel Berry
by HadenOliver9
Summary: Sept. 27 is the day where 2 men come looking for Rachel.It is the day where she reveals herself to the gleeks and their families because she needs their help to rebuild what has been lost
1. Chapter 1:How she became Rachel Berry

Chapter 1:Introduction

FLASHBACK

Tamarian 3:00 am

"Princess Coriander, Princess Kori'ander,I am sorry to awaken you but we must leave the planet immediately!" "What?Why?Gloan'der" I asked when I woke up."The plant is being attacked and we must protect you since they are here to slaughter you and take control of Tamarian and so far we are losing so we must put you in one of the escape rockets" We ran through the hallways and went all the way to the army base. "Wait,Gloan'der shouldn't I wait for my parents" "No, your parents decided to fight and told me to send you to Earth where you will hide until the war is over and we come to get you" "Why are my parents staying?They should come with me!And help me live there and grow accustom to the change!" I said while crying. "Kori they are staying because they want to fight and not leave known as cowards and on Earth we have assigned two very brave and loyal humans to protect you and when you get to Earth put on this necklace so you may appear as a human now princess Kori'ander or "starfire" I say goodbye." He closed the door and pressed the start button and I screamed all the way to Earth where I crashed in the backyard of my protectors known as "Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry".

NOW

Of course that was over three years ago when I was princess of my planet and people called me "starfire" and English version of Kori'ander but now not anymore. Now since that war I have been in hiding and have no idea if my planet won or my parents are alive so now I take place of a human. Specificly this human.

Alias: Rachel Berry

Age:16

Height: 5'2

Location: Lima, Ohio

Status: In hiding

Appearance:brown hair,brown eyes,tan

Protection:2 guardian,star of David necklace that shifts appearance

Religion:Jewish

Personality:peppy,loud-mouthed,and speaks like she swallowed a dictionary

School: William McKinley High School


	2. Chapter 2:Revealings and Leavings

September 27,2011

Glee time

"Mr. Schue with all due respect-" **knock,knock**.Two men and a woman stood at the door wearing sunglasses and trenchcoats. "Yes how may I help you? Mr. Schue asked wearily. "Hello, yes we are here to take rachel berry." The man on the right said. "What did Man-Hands do now" Santana said. "I'm sure she broke into the broadway stage while we were in New York." "Um, why do you want her? "Oh she knows why we want her don't you Starfire?" "Of course I do it is because the war's over I can go back to Tamarian right mom and dad and Gloan'der"Rachel said. "Of course you can come back now!"Rachel ran straight to the woman who was in the middle.

"Wait why did you guys call rachel "starfire" and what's Tamarian and what's going on here!" Finn said. "Starfire I think it's time you tell them it has been 3 years now." "Okay" Rachel said. "Fellow Glee clubbers I mean YOU GUYS! Listen up, I'm not what you think I am my name is not rachel berry it's Kori'ander or Starfire in english heck might as well say the short version 3 yrs ago there was a war and I went into hiding so I changed everything about me and I'm not human I am Kori'ander princess of Tamarian, my home planet."Everything was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

"Yeah right" Quinn said.I took of my star of david necklace and my brown hair became red my brown doe eyes became green,my tan skin became orange. "That's so cool" Sam said.

"Wait a minute is that Samuel'ander " "Yeah it is" Sam said. "What are you guys talking about?" I said. "You're not the only one from Tamarian my dear starfire"Sam said. Sam then became like me his skin became orange,his eyes turned blue since they were already green and his blonde hair became slightly darker red. "Kori,Sam here was suppose to be your bethroned before the war" "Wait so this means we're breaking up rachel"Finn said. "Oh my dear brother all of this and that's all you figure out?" "I don't know what's suppose to happen but all this is pretty cool." Blaine said "All this time and you could have beaten the shit out of me?" Santana said. "Jewish American Princess was wrong except for the princess part so your now Jewish Tamarian Princess?"Puck said. "Yup pretty much Noah still Jewish." "Daughter I must say since these people became close to you they will have a chance to come with us and rebuild our planet with their families of course if they chose to do so." "Are you serious?" "I'm in " Puck said,"I don't really have anything to be here for except my ma and sis and they will be very happy to leave all their troubles behind."

"My parent's would care if I left so I'll just right them a note or something" Santana said. "Same here"Quinn said. "I'm going since San is going." Brittnay said "Bring a whole new fashion sense to a planet I'm there" Kurt said. "New fashion sense Hell To The YES, I'm there girl." Mercedes said "Teach dancing to other people sure" Mike said. "I'll go since Mike's going." Tina said. "I'm not to sure" Artie said. "Are you going to be stuck on that wheelchair forever young man"Rachel's dad said. "Yes why?" Because with our technology and medical supplies light years away from yours I'm positive we can have you walking again in 1 day's time." "Really if that's the case then count me in because my parent's would all for it if it meant me walking again." Then it's settled so everyone go pack your things then meet at the Berrys' home tonight for we leave tomorrow at noon.


End file.
